Three Minutes Hate Waiting or Sasuke
by blood.ooka
Summary: Sasuke teaches Naruto what to do while waiting three minutes for his ramen to get ready. WARNING: YAOI! STAY AWAY IF YOU DO NOT LIKE! LEMONY SCENES INCLUDED!


"I've noticed something Sasuke-kun. Why do you hate Naruto so much?" Kakashi asked his dark-haired pupil while they made their way back from a simple villager's home.

"Well…" Sasuke shifted his black hues to look down at his feet. The pebbles were kicked aside as he continued walking. "He's a baka," he finally concluded.

_He's not wrong about that_, Kakashi thought glumly. "Er, well, you should try to better understand your teammate," he said hastily.

Sasuke scoffed at the mere thought of better understanding Naruto and his rants about how he always wanted to be Hokage.

"I'd have a better chance at trying to understand Sakura and her issues about getting fat," Sasuke retorted.

_Then again… He's also right about that there. That little smart ass._ Kakashi thought glumly and pulled out his book then turned to look at his pupil. "I have a task for you Sasuke-kun. Since you do not understand the true meaning of teamwork still, I'll have you spend time with Naruto to better understand him and see things from his point of views and etc."

"N-Nani!?" Sasuke shouted. "You can't be serious!? I have to spend time with that dobe?!" he demanded.

Kakashi sighed impatiently at the obnoxious pupil of his grating his nerves. "Yes, you will have to. Now, live with that Sasuke-kun," he snorted and flitted away.

"Dammit!" Sasuke cursed and kicked the dirt from under the soles of his feet. _Seriously! Do I look like I am not capable of doing anything for myself or for him?!_ He thought to himself. He passed the Uchiha mansion without a second glance, heading off to the apartments where his blond teammate was busying himself with making some ramen.

Naruto yawned lazily and scratched the back of his hip. He hated waiting the three minutes it took to get his ramen ready. He muttered the Ramen song to himself quietly.

"Ra-Ra-Ramen!" he cheered happily then stopped when he noticed from the mirror hanging by his microwave revealing a Sasuke with an annoyed expression on his pale face. Naruto snorted like he didn't care and ignored him.

Sasuke slammed the door to Naruto's apartment shut. Naruto jumped.

"Nani-dattebayo!? What's your problem!?" he demanded hotly. Sasuke smirked mirthfully.

"Oh, just wanted to get the attention of a dobe," he snorted.

"Dobe?! You're a baka-teme! Understand that?! 'B-A-K-A-T-E-M-E'!" Naruto spelled out loud to Sasuke, glaring angrily.

Sasuke stuck his finger into his ear and rubbed it. "Geez, dobe. You are such a douche bag," he muttered. Naruto turned fully to face Sasuke.

"Well, I hate you the same way I hate waiting three minutes for the ramen to get ready!" he snapped.

An idea sparked inside of Sasuke. From deep within him, he felt something sinister rising. The curse mark flared greedily, Orochimaru's mark. Sasuke stepped towards him.

"Oh?" he asked his younger classmate. Naruto took a cautious step back.

"N-Nani… What are you doing?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke pinned him between his frame against the wall.

"I know what we can do to ease you from that hatred of waiting three minutes," he chuckled darkly. Naruto shivered from fear and something else he couldn't quite comprehend.

"Wh-What is it…?" he whispered, actually frightened by the creepy smile Sasuke was giving him.

"Let's play… Doctor," Sasuke teased.

"Doctor?" Naruto echoed.

Sasuke nodded and crushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto was taken aback. He didn't have time to respond and felt Sasuke's tongue invade his mouth.

"You-" Naruto pushed him aside and coughed, wiping his mouth. "Ero!" he shouted but was forced back by Sasuke's strength. He gasped in pain and looked up weakly at Sasuke.

"Let's have some fun before your ramen gets ready," Sasuke winked and climbed on top of him. He straddled Naruto and kissed him softly. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He really had no idea what Sasuke was up to and it was freaking him out.

"S-Sasuke-" he gasped as Sasuke grabbed a nipple between his fingers and tweaked it hard. Pain and pleasure coursed through his veins. He squirmed and tried to get away but couldn't.

"Naruto…" Sasuke grinned evilly and suckled a nipple eagerly. Naruto couldn't help but emit a moan. He shifted so Sasuke had better access to his nipple.

"I-I want you!" Naruto suddenly gasped.

"Oh?" Sasuke sneered and shoved his hand into the blond's pants where his fingers found his tight entrance. "Ready for me now aren't you?" he snickered. Naruto blushed.

"H-Hai…" Naruto answered and groaned as Sasuke began to screw his tight hole with his fingers. He forced the young blond onto his knees and made him bend over. Pulling his own erection out, he thrusted it into the tight hole.

Naruto gasped at the size and let out a moan. He squirmed and gripped the rug under them. Sasuke continued to thrust at his entrance, pounding away.

"Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned and mewed like a neko. Sasuke grinned and gave one final thrust, grabbing Naruto's member.

Naruto gasped and moaned as Sasuke stroked it while thrusting deeper into his entrance. He tilted his head back and clenched his fists as he felt himself coming.

"I'm-" he didn't finish as he came gushing all over the rug after Sasuke climaxed as well. Sasuke smiled and pulled out of him.

"There. Your hate of the three minutes. Is it gone?" he asked slyly. Naruto pouted and looked at the microwave. He blushed again.

"Y-Yeah…" he muttered.

What he didn't know was that the "three minutes" Sasuke was referring to was Sasuke himself.


End file.
